Mrs. and Mr. Griffin
Mrs. and Mr. Griffin are the two main antagonists of the 2015 German-Luxembourgish-Belgian-Irish computer-animated film Oops! Noah is Gone... (also known as All Creatures Big and Small in the US and Two by Two in the UK). Mrs. Griffin was voiced by Aileen Mythen, who also played Flamingo, Margaret the Rhino, and Mrs. Gorilla, and Mr. Griffin was voiced by Dermot Magennis, who also played Dave the Nestrian and a Prairie dog. Information The Griffins are carnivorous bat-like creatures with Australian accents. The two constantly chase after Finny the Nestrian and Leah the Grymph and plan to eat them to survive during the great flood. They are quite incompetent in mind, resulting in them accidentally injure themselves in their own attempts to eat the kids. Mrs. Griffin Mrs. Griffin is a slender griffin with orange eyes, a long neck, and a long tail. Her right ear and her left wing have multiple hole wounds through the thick skin. Out of the two, she is the smartest, coming up with ideas on how to ambush and trap their prey. She is extremely abusive to her dumb husband and often blames him for their failures, although she can be just as ignorant as him occasionally. Mr. Griffin Mr. Griffin is an obese griffin with an orange right eye and a gray left eye. He is very clumsy and lazy, as he would rather let food come to him than to hunt alongside his wife (unless his predator instincts kick in). He also has somewhat of a greedy and gluttonous personality, as he often consumes food for himself and leaves none for his wife. Biography The Griffins first appear along with the other animals summoned by the Lion Captain as the chosen participants to board Noah's Ark and survive the incoming flood. The morning before the floodwaters arrive, as the animals line in order to board the ship, the Griffins fly to the front of the dock, in which Mr. Gorilla, one of Lion Captain's henchmen, calls them out for cutting in line, although Mrs. Griffin attempts to manipulate him in spite of them "being in a hurry". Mr. Gorilla then hears a prairie dog yelling for help as it attempts to escape from Mr. Griffin's mouth and orders him to spit it out, as animal consumption was forbidden on the Ark. Mr. Griffin refuses, causing the gorilla to force Mr. Griffin to spit the prairie dog out and tells the Griffins to scram before things got ugly. Mr. Griffin remarks that since the guard of the Ark was a gorilla, things were already ugly, angering the ape enough to kick them off into the distance. The Griffins later appear as the flood reaches the Ark and snatch up Finny and Leah (who were accidentally left behind on the boarding platform) and appear to be taking them back to the Ark, but instead turn around and attempt to eat the kids for a "mid-flight snack". The kids manage to escape through Finny's defensive smokescreen mechanism and land onto a dry path towards a large mountain, hiding in the bushes as Mrs. Griffin blames her husband's ignorance to eat slowly as the reason for losing their meal. The next morning, the Griffins spot the kids trapped on top of Finny's partially submerged tree house and go in for another attempt to eat them. After a rough game of dodging through trees, the Griffins are blown away from Obesey's sneeze, caused by Finny as he ran up his nose. Mrs. Griffin comes up with a plan to kill the three by creating a precarious rock bridge to collapse into a fissure. Once Finny, Leah, Obesey and his parasite named Stayput arrive at the rock bridge, it manages to collapse sending them falling to their apparent doom, until Finny turns a hat he made for Obesey into wings, allowing them to fly further up the mountain, leaving the Griffins to be crushed by the rocks in a homage to Tetris. The next day, the Griffins are shown to have survived the rockslide sitting in a nest on the side of the mountain, complaining about the lack of food available. In a chain of flooding throughout caves in the mountain, Finny and Leah are pushed out an opening and unfortunately land in the Griffins' nest. Before the Griffins finally have a chance to eat the two, Obesey pops out of the hole that he was stuck in and smashes through the nest and the Griffins. Finny and Leah jump out of the way, but are unable to save Obesey and Stayput as they and the Griffins fall into the flood water, leaving the two to presume that they all drowned. At the climax, when Finny and Leah reunite with their parents and Finny and his father, Dave, learn that Nestrians are aquatic creatures, the Griffins are shown to be alive and dive underwater to attack Leah and her mother, Hazel. Dave sprays them with his smokescreen and breaks for the surface to give Leah and Hazel air. Finny has an idea to lure the Griffins into the now submerged caves of the mountain to trap and drown them. Despite Finny successfully trapping them in a hammock that he made earlier in the film using his reflection off a crystal, Mrs. Griffin uses her claws to cut out a door through the net, allowing the Griffins to continue chasing after Finny. Finny makes it out of the cave into Dave's arms, and Obesey (who was really a whale) appears and swallows the two Griffins whole. During the end credits, they are shown to be still alive in Obesey's stomach betting on the fish that Obesey eats by playing cards. Trivia *The Griffins may have originated from Australia, as they have Australian accents and resemble flying foxes, although those are herbivores while the Griffins are carnivores, since they eagerly crave to eat meat. *Despite having smaller goals compared to the Lion Captain, the Griffins simply wanted to kill for food whereas Lion Captain wanted to kill to remain in command, he and his henchmen redeem themselves while the Griffins remain angered by the lack of food. *Their first names are unknown, as they were never mentioned in the film. *The part where Mr. Griffin insults Mr. Gorilla is cut out in the edited version of the film. Category:Predator Category:Animals Category:Dimwits Category:Spouses Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Female Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Imprisoned Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Successful Category:Abusers Category:Extravagant Category:Opportunists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Partners in Crime Category:Criminals Category:Ferals Category:Brainwashers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Homicidal